Woodlands Encounter/Script
Movie - First Encounter (The scene fades in to Rowan, Lianna, Darios at the back of a group of Aytolisian soldiers walking through a forest to get to the temple to awaken the shield that Yelena gave them. Lianna has a despondent look on her face as well as Rowan) * Lianna: Our poor mother... * Darios: Stay strong. Queen Yelena entrusted your kingdom's future to the two of you. (Rowan gets distracted by something and stops as the group keeps going) * Lianna: I know. I'm just not sure if we can do it. (Rowan walks over to the edge of something in the forest and is looking at something offscreen) * Darios:'' offscreen'' I'll be at your side. Try not to worry. (Rowan slips and falls down the hill, screaming) * Darios: First, we must find the temple... (Darios and Lianna notice that Rowan is no longer with them. The scene fades away to pitch-black, where we then see the movie from Rowan's first-person perspective as he is just waking up from his fall, seeing two blurry figures) * Lissa's voice: C'mon, Chrom... I mean, we've gotta do something... * Chrom's voice: What do you propose? * Lissa's voice: Huh? How should I know?! (Rowan fully awakens as the images come into focus. We see Chrom and his younger sister Lissa) * Lissa: Ah... Music: Waking up * Chrom: I see you're awake. (The camera pans to a third-person perspective, where we see Rowan on the ground, looking at Chrom and Lissa, who is constantly turning from Chrom to Rowan. Frederick is also in the scene looking around to make sure no danger comes to Chrom or Lissa) * Chrom: That was a nasty fall you took. (Chrom holds his hand out to Rowan) * Chrom: Can you stand? (Rowan takes Chrom's hand and is helped back up) * Rowan: Thanks a lot... But who are you guys? * Chrom: The Shepherds, a militia from the Halidom of Ylisse. Description: Captain of the Shepherds-- Chrom * Rowan (scratching his head): The Halidom of what? Never heard of it. * Lissa (approaching Rowan): Huh?! But how is that even possible?! Description: Cleric of the Halidom of Ylisse-- Lissa (Frederick approaches Chrom and Lissa) * Frederick: My lord! My lady! Please be on your guard; he was not alone. Description: The Wary-- Frederick (Lianna comes running down the hill) * Lianna: Whoooa! Too fast, too fast! (Lianna notices Rowan and walks up to him in frustration) * Lianna:'' You! Don't just run off like that! Do you have any idea--? ''Chrom's group ''Rowan, do you know these people or something? * '''Rowan:' Unh-uh. Just met 'em now. * Frederick:'' I don't recognize your clothes. From where do the two of you hail? * '''Lianna:' Rowan ''He doesn't know us, then. ''Chrom's group I welcome you to the Kingdom of Aytolis, of which we are the prince and princess. (Rowan nods. Chrom and Lissa look at each other in confusion) * Lissa:'' Weird... ''(The scene fades out) Opening * Chrom: '''...I see. I understand your situation. * '''Darios: You're clearly capable fighters. Will you lend us your strength? * Lianna: Please! * Lissa: Oh, Chrom, we have to help them! * Chrom: You're right. We can't just walk away from people in need. * Frederick: Just a moment, my lord. It's dangerous to trust mysterious strangers outright... If we are to join them, please allow me to provide a test first. * Lissa: You mean like... a thug "Grrr, I'm Frederick, and you'll have to defeat me to earn my help!"? * Frederick: Exactly. * Lissa: Wait, really?! * Frederick: '''Not a fight to the death, but I'll learn all I need by facing them on the battlefield. * '''Chrom: You may need convincing, Frederick, but I will fight alongside these strangers. * Lissa: Me too! * Chrom: And we'll follow any orders they give. It'll be up to them to command us. * Darios: It looks like we don't have a choice. Prepare for battle, you two! Battle (Before Owain appears) * Frederick: If everything is in order, let's go! First, you need to take and the soldiers surrounding the area. * Rowan: 'We'll take 'em out in no time flat! * '''Lianna: '''Focus here! This isn't a game. We need to win their trust. * '''Rowan: '''OK, OK. Let's get started. ''(After the myrmidon is defeated) * '''Chrom: '''That went well, but don't let your guard dpwn. The real test is yet to come. * '''Frederick: '''Exactly. Your next opponent is there. * '''Rowan: This guy's spear is serious business. * Lianna: '''Your sword won't be as effective against a spear user. * '''Lissa: Sounds like my turn to take center stage! Just leave it to me! (Lissa becomes playable) * Lissa: 'Ha! I thought this was supposed to be a test. You're going easy on us, Frederick! * '''Frederick: '''Lissa, you would do well to stay focused on the next wave I sent in. ''(More soldiers have been spawned) * '''Rowan: '''Reinforcements! From two directions! * '''Frederick: Know your enemy, predict their actions, and crush them. * Lianna: We can't let our guard down! * Lissa: You have allies on the battlefield! Guide us so we can help you! * Lissa: 'Leave that to me! * '''Chrom: '''Lissa, that's too far! You're surrounded by enemies! Movie - Oath of the Shield ''(Lissa is confronted by three soldiers, and she starts backing away nervously) * '''Owain: Halt, O villains! (The camera pans up to the small cliff, showing Owain, who is posing dramatically) * Lissa: Who are you, another one?! * Owain: I'm your—Uh, it doesn't matter who I am; my origin story's kind of a mess... You know what? I'm just gonna take it again from the top. a more confident tone I am Owain Dark, and though I must remain a mystery, know that I am sworn to defend you, no matter how dire the odds. (He gets ready to attack the soldiers) * Owain: Now, villains! Face my wrath! (Owain's sword glows in a purple aura and he jumps off the cliff to attack the three soldiers) * Owain: Radiant Daaaawn! (He slashes and lands, but the soldiers are not hit, as they look to make sure they were not hurt, and then turn and face Owain and Lissa) * Owain: My sword hand... It's got a mind of its own! * Lissa: What the heck is up with this guy? (The scene fades out) Battle (After Owain appears) * Owain: '''I am Owain, the Dark Swordman! Why I'm here to help...is for me to know! * '''Frederick: Join the fray or don't. One more ally won't make much of a difference. * Lissa: '''How's everyone feeling? * '''Lissa: I may not look the part, but as a clerk. I have healing skills. * Frederick: 'On a battlefield this size, one must direct allies wisely. * '''Frederick: '''Not bad. However... ''(After more soldiers spawn) * 'Frederick: '''Keep in mind that your opponent won't always be such a pushover. *'Owain: 'No opponent can stand against our dark power. Tremble before our might! *'Lissa: 'Wow, you're something else! I wouldn't want to go up against you! ''(After defeating the myrmidons) *'''Chrom: We conquered your trial, Frederick. How about acknowledging our strengh? *'Frederick: '''You've done well thus far. However, the greatest trial is still ahead of you! ''(After the South Gate has been opened) * Frederick: '''Prepare to face me! * '''Lissa: '''We'll need to fight against different weapon types to make it to Frederick! * '''Chrom: If you can't break through by yourself, join up with an ally for help. (Chrom becomes playable) * Chrom: 'I probably should've seen this coming. Everyone, prepare yourselves! * '''Lissa: '''Follow Chrom's lead! ''(After defeating the myrmidons) * '''Lissa: Hey, Frederick—I'd say we're doing pretty well, wouldn't you? * Lianna: Brilliant! (If you let Lissa to heal Rowan) * Rowan: You came here to save me, Lissa? Thanks—you're a reliable one! (Frederick introducing himself in the battlefield) Battle Conversations Rowan VS Frederick * Frederick: * Rowan: ''' Lianna VS Frederick * '''Frederick: Show me what an Ayolisian princess is truly made of! * Lianna: I'm stronger than you could ever imagine. Chrom VS Frederick * Frederick: Do not expect me to hold back. Chrom. * Chrom: '''You would do well not to let your guard down around me. Lissa VS Frederick * '''Frederick: '''I won't go easy on you, Lissa. Make certain you are prepared. * '''Lissa: '''You'll recognize my strength before we're through here! Frederick has been defeated * '''Chrom: '''Well, Frederick? Feeling their resolve? * '''Frederick: '''A bit too much. Power is one thing, but strength of one's heart is another matter. * '''Lissa: Yeah yeah, but did you see how much I helped out?! Closing * Frederick: You're proven enough, at least for now. * Rowan: '''Meaning... * '''Frederick: '''We can work together. I still hold some doubts, but I'll put them aside. * '''Lianna: So you don't trust us yet. * Frederick: It is my duty to always be vigilant. Please forgive me. * Chrom: If that's settled, why don't we make camp for the night? * Frederick: '''For supper, how does bear sound? I killed one during a lull in the battle, and it shouldn't go to waste... * '''Lianna: '''Wh-what?! You eat bear?! * '''Lissa: '''Awww, not bear again! It's too tough and gamy for my tastes... * '''Lianna: You've eaten it before? * Owain: '''What good fortune—a chance to absorb that proud, ferocious spirit once more! * '''Lianna: Owain, does that mean... Have you also eaten it before? * Owain: '''More than once! * '''Rowan: All right, I'm in! If this dinner is our next challenge, I'm game! A true knight must face any obstacle with enthusiasm! * Frederick: '''Everyone else may partake first. I'll be content with the leftovers, if any remains. * '''Lissa: You can't avoid bear that easily. I'll share some of mine with you! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts